zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Lulu Naitou
Lulu Naitou is a fifth grader and the protagonist of''' Period 45. A lonely girl who gets avoided by her new classmates, she soon finds a soulmate in the mysterious Mei-chan. Bio Appearance Lulu is a young girl with big eyes and long hair worn in pigtails held by baubles. Her eye-length bangs are mostly brushed to one side, with a small section left loose, and she has mouth-length forelocks. Her clothing attire is casual with frilly accents, such as the collar, trim, or sleeves. Personality Lulu is a friendly young girl who is very sweet and kind- but what others initially think of her is that she is really quiet and unfriendly because she keeps to herself. She is very lonely and desperately longs for a friend, and she is shown to be emotional and easily flustered. When distressed she is quick to start crying. '''History More than anything Lulu wants to make friends but she isn't able to, even with her new state of the art cellphone. Last month the classes switched and she's been teased by a couple of male classmates over it, but one day she receives a text from someone named Mei, who asks if they can be text friends. She initially assumes it was a wrong number, but desperate and realizing how much they have in common she quickly accepts and they strike up a close bond. A day or so later, she prepares to leave school when she overhears two girls from class discussing a girl who vanished a year ago who was about their age. She is instantly concerned when they reveal she came from the Shuuei school, where Mei said she was from, making Lulu wonder if she might have known the girl as she makes her way home and resumes texting. But after a momentary startle from Mei, she rushes home to find her mother putting away groceries. She calms down and prepares to enjoy the snack her mom left out until she sees a newspaper article about a girl named Mei Kuraki, who vanished a year ago and had yet to be found. Recalling what those girls said, she angrily tells off this person who has been texting her and denounces their friendship thinking it's a prank. After crying Lulu decides to start trying to make a real friend the next day, and with some force, she manages to befriend the two girls from her class. They exchange numbers and even invite her to hang out the next day, which she eagerly accepts. The next day Lulu happily chats with her new friends when her phone erratically begins going off, announcing she has gotten several, tons of messages coming in from Mei. She can't understand how though, considering she changed her number and didn't register this one. She is frightened by the onslaught of texts and in a blind panic, she throws down her phone and takes off running after leaving the bus station, leaving her friends to worriedly run after her. Realizing she has come into a strange overgrown field, Lulu helplessly attempts to find her way out of it when she slips on the damp ground and falls into the opened manhole. Dirty and slightly scratched up, she looks around wondering how the lid was opened and notes the broken ladder, meaning she can't use it. She then sees a cellphone nearby and notes the name on the charm hanging from it, causing her to realize that like her, Mei must have fell down this manhole a year ago when she went missing, and she remembers how she said she had a "secret place" only she knew about. Just then she hears her friends trying to locate her and she attempts to call for them, but just then she is grabbed by the living, skeletal remains of Mei, who happily embraces the shocked young girl. Yomi implies in the epilogue that although Lulu fought for her life and tried to escape using Mei's phone for help, she was taken by Mei into the other world, where she would live with her best friend forever. Quotes Trivia *Lulu resembles Sakura Moeno. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Deceased